Graveyard of a Madman Part 36
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 35 The jig was up, and they had to go. With no time to contact her partners, Lys had to escape and simply hope that the rest of them had done their part, because she was in the middle of a witch hunt. Every single person on that ship had to show their ID cards to the superiors, and just as she was about to be caught, she had to join a crowd to look like she was busy looking for the intruder. Everyone was scrambling, but it wouldn't last for long, soon they would be in their battle stations and she wouldn't know what the hell to do. When she got to a doorway to the outside, sure enough, an Entry Control Point was set up, checking every single ID card in and out. She cursed, then looked around, and when she was sure no one was looking, she leaned against a wall and phased through it. '' ''That was when it happened. Voice: 'Hey! What do you think you're doing! ''A very large, surly Captain marched about ten men over toward her, his pony tail was black, and reached almost to the ground, while his face was almost square with how beefy it was. Her timing was obviously poorly chosen. Either that or there were far too many patrols at that moment, neither would surprise her. '''Captain: Trying to dodge ID checks, huh? I know what this is! You forgot to get your ID card updated didn't you!!!??? There was a very long pause between her and the large Captain, as well as the other men behind him. That was when a man came up behind the Captain and whispered in his ear. '' '''Captain:' AH! WHAT?! Intruder! Still, it was far too late, Lys had already phased through the side wall, and phased back behind all of them. She started running, not wanting to waste time trying to fight them. She made her way to the front of the ship, where the main cannons were. There, she pulled a chain from the inside of her jacket. That was when all spotlights came onto her, and she heard all kinds of yelling that she was the intruder and to stop where she was or she would be shot. With perfect accuracy, she flicked the large marble at the end of it, hitting the first light dead center. Shots began to fire, but she was not worried as they passed through her with no harm done. When she found cover, she whipped the chain around her arm to gain momentum as she whipped it back around and lashed it out at the cannon turret, slicing it with a marble that weighed well over a ton. She spun it around above her head and smashed it against yet another cannon turret that she hid behind, and then swiped it downward, slicing through the front of the ship. '' ''Her attack rocked the whole battleship, causing all of those who fired at her to lurch forward and fall out of balance. She took this moment to light herself a cigarette and take a deep drag. '' '''Female Voice:' Alright, I've had just about enough of this! This is not even cool! Lys cocked an eyebrow and looked around the cannon turret to see Blade D. Kris standing with her sword drawn and holding it up in accusation. Kris: 'Now get your ass out here and let me kick it! ''That was when Lys did come out, she obviously couldn't escape the ship from that side because there was no pier to land on, just sea water, which she didn't like for obvious reasons. She kept smoking as she faced down Blade D. Kris, her eyes dark and deep in contemplation. '''Kris: Ran Kyaku! Great Blade!!! unleashed a huge energy blade from her kick straight for Lys. Lys dodged under it and charged in, take out two daggers from her jacket and holding them upside down. She came in with a back-handed stab toward Kris's neck, and her sword came up to block it without a moment's notice. However, that was when Lys phased straight through Kris and sprinted for the other side of the ship. Kris: '''Gah! Damnit! Guards! Cut her off! began to give chase, but was still too far behind. ''As they followed her orders, Lys phased through every single one of them save for the last one. She grabbed onto his gun, twisted it out of his hand, and flipped off of his shoulder, backward and upside down. Lys fired the Marine's rifle straight for every single one of them, causing all of them to duck and cover, other than Kris, who dodged whichever bullet she saw coming for her. Flipping upright, Lys threw the gun away, and sprinted once again, straight to the back of the ship. Kris moved as fast as her legs would carry her but it was no use, Lys narrowly escaped a sword slice as she lunged off the ship and grappled onto the anchor. As she slid down the anchor chain, she flipped onto the pier and booked it into the city. '' ''As Blade D. Kris was about to give chase, the entire ship lurched forward once again, obviously, it was not going to hold. '' '''Kris: '''Awwwww!!! Damnit! All hands! Abandon ship!!! --- ''Sid Cheney and Magnus were hoofing it big time! With one slice of his sword, Magnus was able to break the helm off of its stand and destroy it, rendering it utterly useless. This, unfortunately didn't escape notice from the head staff of the battleship, including Kinan, who now pursued both of them with a pack of over three hundred soldiers through the main hallway. '' '''Sid: '''Damnit, man! Couldn't you have waited until they left the bridge?! You did it right in front of everyone! While they were looking for intruders! '''Magnus: '''Don't try to chain me down with your rules! We completed the mission, now let's get out of here shot rang out, and Magnus's arm was hit, blood seeping out almost instantly. Damnit! '''Sid: Oh, no, Magnus! Don't get chained down by the rules of a gunshot wound! both watched as the hallway infront of them started to fill up with soldiers. Magnus: Screw you!!!! his hand on his katana at his hip. OUT OF MY WAY!!! his sword from its sheathe quick as lightning, and though he was eleven feet tall, he zipped through the hallway The huge part fishman, part giant cut through entire lines of marine soldiers. As fast as he was, Sid had no problem keeping up with him. He did, however, keep behind him, and see a streak of an image come up behind Magnus. It came at such a speed that if he hesitated for a moment, Magnus would have been in trouble. Sid: Soru! Shigan! one finger, he jabbed the ribcage of one Kinan, the Rear Admiral in command of his vessel, and knocked her into the wall beside her. Kinan: up from the wall. Seems I've been entirely too nice... Kinan sat for just a moment, then kipped up to her feet and stood in front of both of them. They knew they couldn't linger, though, the rest of the marines were starting to approach them, and they had to get off that ship, pronto! Before Sid could say anything, Kinan blinked out of sight in an instant, and stood right in front of him with her hand chopped down onto his collarbone. Sid felt a blinding pain fill his neck and shoulder as he heard a snap. He had no time to shout in pain, though, as he came around with a roundhouse kick that lit up with energy. Sid: '''Ran Kyaku!! at Kinan as she flipped away from in faster than normal eyes could see. ''Sid held his shoulder and the pressure almost made him vomit. '' '''Magnus: '''We have incoming! to the platoon of marines charging down the hall. You alright? '''Sid: I'll be fine, hold them off and wait for my signal! Magnus charged in at them, with his sword ready to draw, and Sid was forced to hold off Kinan once again. The two of them clashed in midair, he dodged her fingers as she almost plunged them into his ribcage. His body bent at a very rounded, strange angle. 'Sid: '''Kami-e! around and slammed his heel into her shoulder, smashing her down into the ground. ''Rear Admiral Kinan brought her foot up from the ground and knocked him in the chest, sending him back a few steps as she flipped onto her feet. It took her no time to come back toward Sid with a serious kick aimed for his femur! That was when Sid dug his heels into the floor and stood strong. 'Sid: '''Tekkai Gou! struck with the kick, but his skin was as strong as steel, and though it hurt something fierce, he was relatively undamaged. Geppo Kurikaeshi!!! ''Sid propelled himself straight forward with his fist out, and bashing it against Kinan's cheek, pushing her straight into the wall. With his last great burst of energy from his feet, he blasted her straight through the wall! Both of them fell through the wall, and Sid landed on top of Kinan with his face putting on its largest ecchi smile. To Magnus, that was a good a signal as any. He rushed straight out of the hole in the wall, and grabbed Sid from the deck. 'Sid: '''Hey! Wait! She was sooo warm!!! '''Magnus: '''No time! Let's GO!! with him into the sea. ''Before anyone could do anything, Magnus kicked both of his feet off the lower hull of the ship and they took off faster than an arrow! He swam the two of them to shore within seconds and they made their escape. Kinan got up from the ground, panting hard as all of the marines tried their best to target them, but to them there seemed to be no one left to shoot. '''Kinan: '''Damnit... Graveyard of a Madman Part 37 Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side Category:Graveyard of a Madman